yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
○△□ (Maru Sankaku Shikaku)
is a character song performed by Yuki Yuna and Miyoshi Karin. A short part of this song was used as an insert during the karaoke scene in Episode 4. Lyrics Romaji= Kyoro kyorori hikaru matsuge Kuru kururi kawaru hyoujou taikutsu ni nan otsu sa sete agenai Fuwa fuwari ii nioi ne Tsuyuta tsuyutari hashirimaware ikioi makasete Tsuntsun shite demo itsu no mai ni ka nakayoku nare chau nda yo ne Chat chat cha cha chat cha cha cha chat Let's Go! Chat chat chat hora, Haato no katachi marusankakushisa ku Fushigina misuterii Jishaku mitai kuttsui tari hanare taritte dekoboko marusankakushisa ku Unmei guradēshon kakehiki nante muzukashiidesho watashitachi ni wa niawanai kira kirari kagayaite kou pita pitari nandakanda iki mo pittari no renkei purei hira hirari tobimawatte piri piriri honkidakara choppiri karakuchi sekaijuu de kitto taisetsunamono nanda ka wakatte kita nda chat chat cha cha chat cha cha cha chat Let's Go! Chat chat chat hora, haato no katachi marusankakushisa ku minna chigau, dakara kyou wa donna kotae kana dokidoki kagaku hannou marusankakushisa ku kumiawase shidai de saikyou yori mo saikou ni nareru yo watashitachi ni ne, omakase Chat chat cha cha chat cha cha cha chat Let's Go! Chat chat chat hora, Haato no katachi marusankakushisa ku fushigina misuterii jishaku mitai kuttsui tari hanare taritte dekoboko marusankakushisa ku minna chigau,dakara kyou wa donna kotae kana doki doki kagaku hannou marusankakushisa ku kumiawase shidai de saikyou yori mo saikou ni nareru yo watashitachi ni ne, omakase |-| Kanji= キョロキョロリ 光るまつ毛 クルクルリ 変わる表情 退屈になん乙させてあげない フワフワリ いい匂いね ツュタツュタリ 走り回れ 勢い任せて ツンツンしてでもいつの問にか 仲良くなれちゃうんだよね チャッチャッ チャチャチャッ チャチャチャチャッ Let's Go! チャッチャッチャッ ほら, ハートの形 マルサンカクシ力ク 不思議なミステリー 磁石みたい くっついたり離れたりって デコボコ マルサンカクシ力ク 運命グラデーション 駆け引きなんて難しいでしょ 私達には似合わない キラキラリ 輝いてこう ピタピタリ 何だかんだ 息もピッタリの連携プレイ ヒラヒラリ 飛び回って ピリピリリ 本気だから ちょっぴり辛口 世界中できっと大切なもの 何だカ分かってきたんだ チャッチャッ チャチャチャッ チャチャチャチャッ Let's Go! チャッチャッチャッ ほら, ハートの形 マルサンカクシ力ク みんな違う, だから 今日はどんな 答えかな ドキドキ 化学反応 マルサンカクシ力ク 組み合わせ次第で 最強よりも最高になれるよ 私達にね, おまかせ チャッチャッ チャチャチャッ チャチャチャチャッ Let's Go! チャッチャッチャッ ほら, ハートの形 マルサンカクシ力ク 不思議なミステリー 磁石みたい くっついたり離れたりって デコボコ マルサンカクシ力ク みんな違う, だから 今日はどんな 答えかな ドキドキ 化学反応 マルサンカクシ力ク 組み合わせ次第で 最強よりも最高になれるよ 私達にね, おまかせ |-| English= KyoroKyorori Flashing eyelashes KuruKururi Changing expressions I won't let boredom take over FuwaFuwari Smells nice ShutaShutari Run around Give into the momentum Even if you're tsuntsun, we'll get along before you know it Cha-Cha- ChaChaCha- ChaChaChaCha- Let's Go! Cha-Cha-Cha- Look, a heart shape Circle Triangle Square A mysterious mystery Rough around the edges like magnets sticking and repelling Circle Triangle Square Fate Gradation Bargaining sure is hard, huh? It's not for us. KiraKirari Let's shine PitaPitari Something or another Let's cooperate and even breathe in time HiraHirari Fluttering all about PiriPiriri Because it's serious A teensy bit harsh I've sorta come to realize that it's probably something precious throughout the world Cha-Cha- ChaChaCha- ChaChaChaCha- Let's Go! Cha-Cha-Cha- Look, a heart shape Circle Triangle Square Because Everyone's different What'll the answer be today? DokiDoki chemical reaction Circle Triangle Square If we team up We'll become even better than the strongest. Leave it to us. Cha-Cha- ChaChaCha- ChaChaChaCha- Let's Go! Cha-Cha-Cha- Look, a heart shape Circle Triangle Square A mysterious mystery Rough around the edges like magnets sticking and repelling Circle Triangle Square Because Everyone's different What'll the answer be today? DokiDoki chemical reaction Circle Triangle Square If we team up We'll become even better than the strongest. Leave it to us. Navigation Category:Music